chanahousefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Phoenix
Early Life Third Series Search For The Warrior, Jason Battle for New Marais Destiny of Vestoria The Original Forgotten Avenger Egyptians Vs. The Skorchers Battle of Nexus The Mystery of Asteroid M The Death Drive to Thanatos The God of the Mjornir Hammer The Ravengers of Radiations Battle in the Keep Cursed Journey for Freedom The Final Strike of the Vespers While Thalia was helping his their father find a cure for his lycanthrope. Jason led the Avengers to planet Nessa to where the Vespers were attacking. Jason, Cole and Iron Man went to the Nessa Library to where Damien and Casper were gaining information on where the Eye of Agamotto was. Damien and Casper leave and the Avengers return to the Underground to do research on the Eye. In doing research they learn to where the Eye is. When they appear at the temple many Vespers soliders appear and battle with the Underground. Damien and Casper made a protective shield around the temple but Jason, Wolverine and Iron Man were able to get in before it closed. The three Avengers snuck up and watched Damien stabbed Casper, killing him, not trusting that he wouldn't get in the way. They rushed in and Jason began to battle him. Damien was too overly confident, and quickly lost to Jason's swordsmanship skills, and killed. Talia al Ghul appeared and held a gun to the head of the captured Anna. Talia told Jason that she would only release Anna for the Eye. Jason realizing that he had no choice, gave Talia the Eye in exchange for his friend, Anna. Return of the Dark Celestial With Thalia and her father returning to The Underground after their search for a cure for lycanthrope, Thalia delivers the news that she saw in a vision of a being known as Galactus. Jason and Thalia tell The Avengers that they must find information of the Celestial on their own so they travel to a temple on a Nepal that is said to have information on Galactus. While at the temple they read of a land called Skyrim in which Galactus is said to have originated from. The twins find a roaring flame of ice in the temple, and enter it to be transported to Skyrim. Rebellion of the Brotherhood The Days of Future Past The Business Side of Evil Let the Battle to the Death Begin The Davokin of the Elder Scrolls Rise of the Wonder City The Narnian Battle of Puzzle Adventure on Level 1313: Countdown to Apocalypse The Final War of Magnusaur Later Life After the battle was over on Magnusaur, Jason spent the next while recovering from his attack from Magnus. The attack left a scar on his chest, although Jason was glad to have survived the fight. Once he healed, Jason went back to Skyrim to marry his longtime girlfriend, Aela. Jason continued his training with many different warriors throughout Skyrim in order to better train his dragon abilities, and his skills with his Dragonbend. Category:Human Category:Conduit Category:Skorcher Category:The Avengers